


And I Will Always Love You

by justafanfictionwriter



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Storms, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafanfictionwriter/pseuds/justafanfictionwriter
Summary: Your boyfriend cheats on you so you turn to the only person you can, your best friend.





	And I Will Always Love You

You knew you were a fool for choosing him

You knew about his past

You knew what he did to the girls who love him

He just couldn't commit to one person

He told you he loved you

Oh how stupid you were to believe him

It was just another one of his lies

He just can't stop himself

So when you caught him kissing her you didn't even cry

You just stood there

And sighed

He tried to talk to you as you walked to your shared bedroom to pack your stuff

You would normally go to your best friends house after something like this

But seeing as she was just caught snogging him you had to think of somewhere else to goYou walked out the door after having made the decision to go to the person who you knew truly loved you, but hadn't spoken to since you and your now ex got together.

The person you had loved for a long time, but you hadn't realised it yet, but you would soon.

You walked out the door of your old apartment after explaining that you would pick up the rest of your stuff soon

You walked into a freak storm, quickly regretting not collecting your umbrella on the way out as rain fell hard onto your face

When you finally reached the door, you went to knock, but then you heard laughter from inside, his and a womans, he had moved on

And that stung you for some reason, it hurt to know that he had moved on, you quickly remembered the words he said to you that night

“I love you and I will always love you, whoever I'm with I will love you more, even if I get married, I will always love you, no matter what, I promise you, you will always be in my heart.”

He said those words before walking away

Tears started falling down your face at the memory, the rain masking them completely

You had turned to walk away when you heard shouting, coming from his house, you stopped and listened

“So, what you have never loved me? it has always been that bitch that stopped speaking to you after getting a boyfriend?!” The girl screamed

“You know what yes! I have always loved her! Even after she got with that douchebag! I wanted her to be happy so I stopped talking to her! Not the other way around! And don't you DARE call her a bitch! Get the fuck out of my house!” He screamed back

“You know what! Fine I will!”

She walked out of the door and spotted you, obviously recognising you instantly

“I hope you're happy.” She said as she strode past you angrily, tears streaming down her face

But you weren't, you had just ended a relationship

So you began to walk away when a voice made you turn round

“(y/n)?” It was him

You turned around and his face softened

“(y/n), holy shit it is you.”

“Yeah, yeah it is. How’s it going?”

“Umm, not so good, but I can explain inside.”

“No I wouldn’t want to intrude.” You said not wanting to go inside the home of a man who had just broken up with someone because of you

“It's raining and there is thunder and I don't want you to get ill, so you are coming inside.” He told you sternly

“Ok ok I'm coming.” You started walking towards his door, you ankle boots clicking as you walked

You walked inside just as the thunder and lightning started

“You know where the bedroom is you can borrow some pjs and you can hang your clothes up to dry while I make hot chocolate.” He instructed

“It's fine I can wear my own.”

“What?” He asked confused

“I brought my own clothes, because I left, he cheated on me and I was hoping I could stay here but then I heard you laughing with your now ex girlfriend and I walked away because you were happy and then you started arguing with her and so I stayed to listen, you know me, I can't help but eavesdrop and well, here I am.” You looked down as you explained your situation to him, but when you looked up you saw him looking at you 

“Sorry, I shouldn't have, I should go.” You turned to leave but were cut off by Tom 

“You can stay here as long as you need, I have that spare bedroom you can stay in.” He told you

You smiled at him and he smiled back

Oh how you have longed to see that smile, it had been so long since you had last seen him and seeing him smile made your heart flutter, but you ignored it

“Thank you so much.” You said as you stopped walking up the stairs to change out of your wet clothes

“It's fine, really. You know, he's an idiot for cheating on you.”

“I know I'm fabulous.” You giggled and so did he

You looked into each other's eyes for a moment before he spoke up

“Now go change before you catch something.”

“I'm going, I'm going.” You smiled at him as you walked up the stairs to his spare room

As you started to un-pack you picked a shirt, not any shirt but Toms, you looked at it and you realised something, there was a reason you didn't cry when you found your boyfriend and your best friend together but there was a reason you had cried when you thought Tom had moved on

It was because you love him

You dropped the shirt that was in your hands and ran down the stairs to speak to Tom about your sudden revelation, to find him holding your ex boyfriend by his neck threatening him

“Now listen here you sack of shit, come here again, speak to her again and I will make sure that no woman will ever come near you ever again, you got that!”

“Yep, yes I have got that, if you could kindly let go of my neck it's, it's starting to become difficult to breath.”

But Tom held on tighter

“Tom let him go.” You said calmly

Tom looked at you to see if you were sure and so you nodded and he released his grip on him

“What are you doing here?” You asked your ex

“I wanted to apologise.”

“How did you know I'd be here?” You asked him again, ignoring his statement completely

“I thought about your parents house but then I realised they're up north and you needed somewhere to stay tonight and i thought of this place.” He explained, you knew he was lying, you could tell

“You tracked my phone didn't you?”

“Yes I did.”

“Jesus Christ, Delete me off of it, I don't want you to have any means of communication or ways of tracking my movements from here on in.” You told him with a stern voice

He got his phone out his pocket and Tom hovered over him to make sure he did it,

“There, I did it, what else do you want me to do.”

“How about walking out of that door so I can wave to the back of your head and call you a prick, so I have the last word.” Is what you wanted to say

“Get out.” Is what you did say, pointing to the door

“Fine.”

“You didn't let me finish, and never contact me again, I thought I loved you but I was wrong, I have never loved you, I love someone who actually loves me back, so fuck off you prick.”  You said closing the door, waving like the Queen, not realising what you had just said.

That was until you closed the door, that's when you realised you had said you loved the man who is stood front of you

“Sooo. Yeah,” you said “I'm in love with you.” Your voice nothing more than a whisper

“Really?” He asked hopefully

“Yes, that's why I ran down, I figured it out when I was un-packing because I found one of your shirts and I realised that I didn't cry when I found them but when I found out you had a girlfri-” you were cut off abruptly by Toms lips hitting yours, you were quick to kiss back,

Your hands went to his neck, and his to your hips, but you broke the kiss because a question still lingered in the back of your mind

“Why were you arguing with her?”

“Really, now?”

“Yes, you broke the poor girls heart.”

“Well we were watching TV and she said she loved me, I didn't say it back and I offered her a cup of tea instead, then she asked if I loved her or not so I told the truth, I said that I love you, always have, always will.”

“Wow, I was the cause of an argument then a break up.”

“Yes but that doesn't matter, not anymore.” He told you, holding you, kissing your forehead occasionally

As he held you, you forgot everything that had happened, all you thought about was the 3 little words, the 3 words that changed everything.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
